1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate.
2. Description of Related Art
Resin laminates are used as piping materials for transfer of gasoline and like fuels from processability, corrosion resistance, weight reduction and economy points of view, among others. Those resin laminates are required to have an environmental cracking resistance for a fuel and a fuel impermeability.
So far, laminates composed of a chlorotrifluoroethylene copolymer layer and a fluorine-free resin layer (cf. e.g. Patent Document 1) and laminates composed of a chlorotrifluoroethylene copolymer layer, a fluorine-containing ethylenic polymer layer and a fluorine-free resin layer (cf. e.g. Patent Document 2) have been proposed as resin laminates having the environmental cracking resistance for a fuel and the fuel impermeability. However, laminates comparable in the environmental cracking resistance for a fuel and the fuel impermeability and superior in productivity to the laminates mentioned above are demanded.
[Patent Document 1] International Publication WO 2004/098880
[Patent Document 2] International Publication WO 2006/135091